xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 17: Disable the Relays
X-Wing Miniatures Mission #17: Disable the Relays is a mission scenario that comes with the Imperial Veterans Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Coming out of a barrel roll, the elite Imperial pilot throws down the throttle for a burst of speed while chasing the stolen TIE defender. Infiltrating Rebel operatives have managed to steal some ships in the chaos of a base invasion. The Imperial pilot grimaces; these Rebel scum think they can get away with anything. The comm chirps - his captain comes on the line. "Gamma 3, what's happening up there?" "I'm hot on the trail of a thief, sir. He's flying into the asteroid belt." "He must have discovered our relay scramblers, Gamma 3. We need you to destroy the hidden Rebel relays parked on those asteroids before he can destroy our scramblers." "Copy that, Captain. I will blow the Rebel relays and then get back to the fight." Those Rebel relays had spread disinformation and seditious signals for weeks. Without informing the Rebels of the Empire's awareness of the devices by destroying them, the Empire had recently planted their own relays to scramble the signals when needed. With a base invasion on their hands, those scramblers were now blocking any calls for Rebel reinforcements. The veteran Gamma pilot enters the asteroid belt and readies his weapons. If the Rebels manage to destroy our scramblers, he thinks, they'll have a chance to turn around their failing assault. He grins with fierce determination. Not if I can help it. Mission Setup Rebel: 60 squad points; the Rebel player must field two to three ships. The Rebel player also gains a Glaive Squadron Pilot as a Rebel ship with the TIE/x7 title equipped, and it may equip only an Elite Upgrade card with a cost of one squad point or less for free. Imperial: 60 squad points; the Imperial player must field two to three ships. The Imperial player also gains a Gamma Squadron Veteran with Proximity Mines and Cluster Mines equipped, and it may equip only an Elite Upgrade card with a cost of one squad point or less for free. Neither player can equip any additional bomb Upgrade cards. The Imperial player chooses a corner of the play area. His setup area is the Range 1 - 2 square measured from the corner. The Rebel setup area is the Range 1 - 2 square at the opposite corner. Starting with the Imperial player, both players alternate placing the six asteroids from a core set into the play area. Each obstacle must be beyond Range 2 of the edges of the play area and cannot overlap another obstacle. Starting with the Imperial player, the players alternate choosing asteroids to become hidden relays. Players cannot choose an asteroid that has already been chosen as a relay. The Imperial player's two chosen asteroids are Imperial Relays; he marks each with a tracking token. The Rebel player's two asteroids are Rebel Relays; he marks each with a stress token. Then the Imperial player places his ships within the Imperial setup area. Then the Rebel player places his ships within the Rebel setup area. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules *'Bombing Run:' Glaive Squadron Pilot and Gamma Squadron Veteran are disruptor ships. These two ships cannot receive ion or tractor beam tokens. If either disruptor ship would receive a tractor beam or ion token, that token has no effect and is immediately discarded. *'Bomb Drop:' Once per round, at the start of each Combat Phase, each disruptor ship may drop its faction's disruptor bomb. To drop a bomb token, see "Dropping a Bomb Token" on page 2. *'Bomb Velocity:' At the end of each Activation phase, each disruptor bomb executes a straight 5 maneuver using the token's guides. After the token executes this maneuver, it detonates. Each ship overlapped by the disruptor bomb is dealt one faceup Damage card. If the token is overlapping a relay, that relay is disabled and its tracking or stress token is removed. Then remove the bomb token from the play area. *'Reinforcements:' During the End phase, each player may call for one reinforcement for his disruptor ship if it was destroyed. He discards all damage cards from that ship and reactivates its shields (if any). Then he places the matching ship within Range 1 of any corner chosen by the opposing player. He can assign maneuvers to this ship and use it as normal. Mission Objectives *'Rebel Victory:' Disable both Imperial relays. *'Imperial Victory:' Disable both Rebel relays. The game ends at the end of the round in which a player fulfills his objective. If both players fulfill their objectives during the same round, the game does not end. Instead the "Reinforcements" rule is ignored for the rest of the game and the first player to destroy all enemy ships wins! Category:Missions